<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg For Me by MelonWing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116210">Beg For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing'>MelonWing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian doesn‘t think Doc can make him beg, Doc decides to prove him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Doc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian smirked and licked his lips, looking up seductively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You enjoying the view, Doc?”, he asked in a low voice, before he let out a soft moan when he could feel the soft vibrations inside once more. Those vibrations grew within seconds from a soft sensation to a hard rumble. Grian shouted, his back arching off the bed, making the chains that tied his ankles and wrists to the bed frame rattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it. If those stupid chains were gone, he could finish it himself. But maybe Doc would take pity on him this time. He was so close to climax… for the third time. This time he’d be able to come. Just a few more seconds, just a moment more and… The vibrations stopped completely and a frustrated whimper left Grian’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell back down onto the mattress, trying to catch his breath. His hips were moving on their own accord, twitching upwards, searching for any friction that would help him finish what Doc had started. It didn’t help. There was nothing there to give him release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do~oc”, he whined, without saying what he wanted and needed, just looking at his boyfriend out of pleading eyes. Said boyfriend only laughed in amusement, slowly stepping back up to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Is there a problem, my sweet darling? What was it again you said earlier?” Doc laughed again and then put on his best Grian impression. “I think it was ‘You will never get me to beg. No matter what you’re doing, no matter what happens, I won’t give in.’ or something like that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc sat down next to Grian, the mattress dipping under his weight. He gently traced the length of Grian’s erection with one finger, the touch so light it was almost non existent. Grian’s hips twitched upwards again, begging for more. He needed Doc to go faster, to go harder. But Doc pulled his hand away, chuckling in that deep voice of his that sent shivers through Grian’s whole body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah, Grian. We aren’t done here yet. We have the whole evening to ourselves. Think about how many hours I can spend driving you insane with lust. Soon you won’t be able to think clearly anymore and the only word leaving that pretty mouth of yours will be my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian moaned, the images Doc’s words had put into his mind making his heart beat faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Doc. Do something! Now! Anything. I don’t care what, but do it”, Grian demanded, slowly getting annoyed. But when he saw the glint in Doc’s eyes he knew that this had been a mistake he was going to regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Grian? Anything sounds fun. What could I do, I wonder”, Doc mused and then the grin on his face widened and he took something out of a little box sitting at the end of the bed. It was the same box the chains and that damn vibrating toy had come out of. And Grian already knew it would get worse for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc chuckled again, repositioning himself, swinging one leg over Grian and kneeling above his legs, right below his waist. And finally – FINALLY – Doc’s hand was gently caressing Grian’s dick, making him moan in excitement. He leaned off the bed into the touch. So close. Only a little more. Just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden pressure put an abrupt end to Grian’s ecstasy and he looked down his body in confusion. What he saw made him whine in desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Doc? Seriously?! Come on. Not fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the base of his dick was a black leather band, not putting enough pressure on it to be painful, but enough to make it impossible for him to come. That damn sadist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that he was unable to come, Doc turned up the slow vibrations higher and higher. Grian’s breathing got quicker. He felt like electric shocks were running through his body. He twisted left and right, back arching up as he buried his hands into the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Damn, Doc.... Fuck! Oh god. Doc... Doc! You asshole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc laughed at Grian’s string of curses, rising up again to sit back down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Grian’s face for a while, completely mesmerised by the sight. He gently caressed Grian’s check, smiling softly. “Well, we‘re getting there, Grian. But mark my word. It won’t be long until you can only say my name. Though I admit, it would be too easy if you gave in already. You know how much I love a good challenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian made a frustrated noise again and tried to glare at Doc, when the vibrations disappeared for what felt like the hundredth time, but he didn’t even manage that much. His whole body was shaking and begging for more. He needed more. He needed release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop this game. You won, ok? You can make me beg. Now let me come.” Grian tried to sound firm, but the words leaving his mouth sounded more like begging and not as confident as he would have liked. And Doc dared to simply shrug and smirk at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have just begun. I still have so many ideas how the two of us can spend our little date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian closed his eyes, trying to get his uneven breathing under control. He slowly relaxed his fingers, letting go of the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even want to imagine how the rest of the evening would go. He knew one thing for sure: Doc was never one to talk big and not follow up on his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian only opened his eyes again when he felt Doc move on the bed. What he saw when he opened his eyes made him gasp in shock. Without him noticing Doc had managed to get rid of most of his suit, only wearing his shirt, and even that was left unbuttoned. Grian let his gaze wander over his boyfriend’s body, his eyes then staying glued to Doc’s hardened dick. Well at least he wasn’t the only one getting all hot and bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this view turn you on so much, Doc, huh? I know I’m looking fantastic in the sheets, but that’s no reason to lose control over your hormones like that”, Grian teased, trying to hide his impatience. He didn’t want Doc to know how desperate he had become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc laughed, moving to kneel above Grian, legs spread apart, bending over, his lips only a few millimetres away from Grian’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking at you always turns me on, Grian. No matter if you are in bed, in the Shopping District or picking flowers in that darn Hippie Camp. If I could, I’d just rip off your clothes and fuck you anywhere you are, right then and there”, Doc growled, biting gently into Grian’s earlobe before moving away again. “And now don’t you dare avert your eyes. I don’t want you to miss even one second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Grian had expected, this hadn’t been it. Doc licked his lips and then positioned himself about Grian’s dick, slowly moving down. Both moaned as Grian’s dick entered Doc and Grian’s hip twitched upwards again. This felt incredible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the ease with which Doc had entered him on top of that slick sensation could only mean one thing. Doc had planned all of this in advance, preparing himself to take Grian in. And oh god, that image turned Grian on even more than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc stopped when Grian was buried completely inside him, taking a few deep breaths, getting used to the sensation, his eyes closed. When he looked at Grian again, his eyes were only half open and clouded with pure lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God. How can you feel so good?” Doc moaned, putting his hands onto Grian’s chest as he started to slowly move his hips up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was unable to answer, moaning in pleasure and trying to move against Doc as much as his position allowed him, trying to get even more of that sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc noticed, grinning and then he quickened his pace, his hips moving even faster. Grian couldn’t avert his eyes, watching as if in a trance as Doc’s hand wandered to his own dick. They kept looking into each other’s eyes as Doc began stroking himself, moaning loudly. “God. Grian!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his own name made Grian almost lose his mind. He could feel his pleasure peek, feeling his climax come closer and closer. Doc seemed to be right at the edge as well, all his muscles tensing, making him even tighter around Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just when Grian thought he’d come, nothing happened, he was staying right on the edge and he remembered the small ring he had forgotten all about in his delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead of getting rid of the unbearable pressure and coming alongside Doc's ecstatic scream, only a small whimper left Grian’s mouth. Doc stayed seated on him for a few more seconds, trying to catch his breath and then that damn lopsided smirk was back as he moved down to give Grian a small peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks darling. I think I need a break now. But I’ll be sure to repeat that again later… Or try out the other end as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s eyes widened at the implication. Doc slowly stood up, Grian’s still hard dick slipping out of him. Grian watched helplessly as Doc walked over to the door, stopping in the frame for a second and taking out the remote again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, Grian”, Doc almost growled, pressing the button before he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian could only scream as intense vibrations started to shake his whole body once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long evening.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>